Little Things
by tsukikitty
Summary: A series of NekuxRhyme drabbles inspired by music. The rating may change as I update, but we'll see.


A series of non-related drabbles inspired by music. I guess I'll update in sets of three, if I even write three more, ah haha.

Disclaimer: The World Ends With You is not mine. Sigh.

.

Take 01

.

Rhyme giggled as she skipped from rock to rock. Waves lapped gently at either side of the walkway, creating a light mist in the air around her. She turned on one foot, looking back down the peninsula with a brilliant smile.

"Neku! Are you coming?"

The boy dashed down the rocks to meet her, a jacket in hand that matched his own.

"Here," he smiled, slipping Rhyme's arms into the sleeves, "I bought you a jacket. Aren't you cold?"

She shook her head. "You didn't have to! I'm fine," she chirped, but snuggled into the warmth anyway. Neku sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, settling his head on her shoulder to look out at the ocean. "Man, it's beautiful, huh?"

Rhyme nodded. It really was beautiful; the rock walkway extended for miles out into the water, and off in the distance they could see a town with a windmill painted along the horizon. Neku turned his head to kiss the side of her mouth, and she smiled and giggled like she always did, that pure, cheerful giggle that let him know that she was really happy. Suddenly she was tugging his hand and bouncing in front of him.

"Come on, let's keep going!"

He smiled and laced his fingers with hers, stepping up to walk beside her, and they continued down the peninsula, waves lapping beside them and the salty ocean air around them.

.

When Rhyme frowned, Neku frowned. You just didn't see Rhyme frown all that often, so when the corners of her mouth drooped into that upside-down smile, it just sort of translated onto Neku's face, too.

"Rhyme...?"

The boy nearly choked when he got closer and saw that tears were forming in her eyes. It was odd, though, because she didn't seem sad; she seemed _pissed_.

"Rhyme... Are you okay? You're crying." Neku mentally took that last part back, because yes, _obviously_ she was crying, but before he could kick himself for it, a paper was being held up to his face. He blinked twice at the blurry letters, then took the paper from Rhyme.

"... C?"

The girl nodded, a tear streaming down her cheek. "I... I've never gotten anything below a 'B.' I don't... I don't know what happened..."

Neku blinked again as realization set in. The urge to laugh almost overcame him, but he didn't want to be mean... He couldn't help it, though, and a chuckle snuck out as he wrapped Rhyme in a hug.

"Rhyme... It's okay. It's not the end of the world... It's not even a bad grade!"

Rhyme sniffled as she buried her face in Neku's shirt. "But... It's a _'C!'_"

"Yeah, and not a 'D' or an 'F.' Have you seen your brother's grades? A 'C' is _genius_ compared to him."

This earned a small smile from Rhyme. "_Neku!_"

"Okay, that was low, I know. But seriously-" he kissed her forehead and handed over the paper - "what's one grade out of the whole year? You'll make it up in no time. You're too smart to let one little 'C' get to you. Right?"

After a moment, Rhyme sighed and smiled up at him. "Right."

.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, what if I accidently move or something?"

"You'll be fine. Don't worry, it won't make that much of a difference if you move a little."

Rhyme sighed nervously and sat down on the stool, smoothing out her shirt.

"So... Is this okay?"

"Yeah, that's great."

Neku began scratching away at the blank canvas in front of him, holding the sketchbook still as he blocked in a figure. He didn't erase much, but he worked quickly, and soon there was a full body on the page, a duplicate of the scene in front of him. Rhyme tried her best not to turn her head to look. She was an excellent model, though; she sat perfectly still, her breathing rhythmic and even and subtle.

"Almost done," Neku muttered, switching his 2B out for a darker shading pencil. After a few moments, he held the sketchbook out in front of him, looking it over and comparing it to the real thing. He finally smiled and set it back on the easel. "There," he grinned. Rhyme bounced off of the stool to look. Her face both lit up and flushed pink when she saw the finished sketch.

"Wow... That's amazing, Neku! How'd you do that so quickly?"

"You're a great model," he smiled, admiring the drawing himself.

"You made me look so pretty," Rhyme laughed.

"You _are_ pretty."

Rhyme blushed as Neku turned to wrap an arm around her waist, leaning in to kiss her. She giggled and kissed him back, feeling herself move backward onto the sofa. Neku pushed her back and before she knew it, her back was against the cushions and the sketchbook lay forgotten on the easel behind them.

.

Fluffy fluff is fluffy. :) Reviews are loved.


End file.
